


Bravery (COMIC)

by Anyonesguess



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hospital, I promise, Injured Chris, Injury, M/M, Sad Ending, THIS IS A COMIC, Zombies, chris falls down cause he's an idiot, chris isn't dead, medical imagery, minor gore, sad Leon, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonesguess/pseuds/Anyonesguess
Summary: Leon wonders about the nature of bravery.It's sad.





	Bravery (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

> YEET so this is one of my 500 follower comics, requested by Wellthisisprettyrisque, (aka realpoutydadsurvives)   
> It's sad with a hopeful ending, i'm sorry,

some text to make AO3 happy, :) 

**Author's Note:**

> HE'S NOT DEAD!!! Hope ya'll enjoyed, I really loved making it, let me know what you think! I'm planning to do some more lil comics!


End file.
